


Naked and Fallin' In Love, Look Here I Got You

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: And Nothing But Useless Fluff, Because His Voice Is A Gift From Heaven Above, Because They Are The Saltiest of Boyfriends, Boxers, But Only Because He Loves Matt Very Much, Clint is a bit of an asshole, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hulk Band-Aids, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Injury, It Doesn't Make Much Sense But At This Point Who Cares?, Kisses, M/M, Nudity Sort Of? Nothing Explicit Matt is Just In His Boxers At Some Point, Preach by Keiynan Lonsdale To Be More Specific, Romance, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Song lyrics as the title, Teasing, This Ship Is Slowly Taking Over My Life And Honestly I'm Okay With That, Yes That Is So An Important Tag Don't Argue With Me On This, clint is the best boyfriend, nothing too bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The two fell into a comfortable silence. Matt closed his eyes and let the smell of cold and smoky coffee untangle all the previous frustrations in his head. Clint just continued to stroke his boyfriend’s hair, trying his best to ignore the warm puddle of what obviously was blood dripping on his thigh. He should probably get that checked out, but Clint and Matt weren’t anything but unproductive and non confrontational superheros.





	Naked and Fallin' In Love, Look Here I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> All I got to say is that this ship isn't as appreciated as it should be. That's all, thank you for listening. This has been a PSA.

Clint smelled like a mix of coffee cake, cigarettes and mint. Not that Matt would ever say it out loud, but he loved it. The smell would always bring a sense of home to Matt and slow his racing heart some. It was incredible how Clint could just so easily help Matt climb down when he was on the edge of falling apart. It would especially be useful on days when he would wobble back into his apartment, dead tired from his normal vigilante duties, and find Clint lounging on the couch. On his couch, by the by, because ever since dating Matt has had to learn the hard way that Clint is awful with boundaries. Which, didn’t always end up with the happiest of nights, but this thankfully wasn’t one of those unlucky nights. Quite the opposite actually. As Matt was completely given permission (by default since it was his own damn property that Clint was shamelessly stealing) to dive onto said couch and rest his head on his boyfriend’s lap. Which was the most perfect thing considering he was probably bleeding from multiple open wounds and just so terribly wanted nothing but comfort. More specifically, comfort from Clint and Clint only. 

“Whoa there tiger, rough night?” Clint chuckled, running his hand through Matt’s hair. Which instantly helped to unknot all the tension in Matt’s head and he’s never loved Clint more.  
“Fuck, I love you so much.” Matt felt the need to voice his love for whatever reason. He so very exhausted.  
“I love you too? Are you okay Matt? You’re usually not this affectionate.” Clint laughed.  
“I’m jus’ tired s’all.” Matt explained, as if that actually explained anything.  
“Um, okay?” Clint laughed, deciding not to push it. 

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Matt closed his eyes and let the smell of cold and smoky coffee untangle all the previous frustrations in his head. Clint just continued to stroke his boyfriend’s hair, trying his best to ignore the warm puddle of what obviously was blood dripping on his thigh. He should probably get that checked out, but Clint and Matt weren’t anything but unproductive and non confrontational superheros. The two just let the quiet pass them by a little longer. Matt tried his best to focus only on the sounds of the cluttering of Hell’s Kitchen passing through the night and the sound of Clint’s breathing. Which worked for a while, but the stabbing pain in his side eventually won out and he couldn't ignore it anymore. Matt groaned and buried his face farther into Clint’s thigh. 

Considering the fact that he was still wearing his suit and his horns were not exactly made of the softest material, Clint was snapped out of his own stupor.  
“Agh! Matt, what the hell? What’re you doing?” Clint hissed through his teeth, trying his hardest not cry at the skewering pain in his leg.  
“Sorry,” Matt said, pushing himself up from his boyfriend. His hand instantly flying over to his ribs to mute the pain somewhat.  
“Does it hurt?” Clint asked, the pain in his leg abruptly subsiding as he ghosted his hand over Matt’s.  
“Yep.” Matt griped. 

Okay, well, fuck unproductive and non confrontational, Matt was in too much pain for either of them to ignore.  
“Hold on,” was all Clint said before jumping off of the couch and disappearing into Matt’s bathroom.  
“Clint? What’re you doing?” Matt yelled, partially worried about just what it was Clint was up to and partially relieved for not having to get up. That partial relief though was quickly ruined as he heard a lack of a reply and instead heard a series of crashes. “...Clint? I swear to God, if you fuck up my bathroo-”  
“Right here!” Clint said, cradling something in his arms. Probably first aid kit, but in case you didn’t know, Matt was blind and there was only so much that his radar sense could do. Knowing Clint, it could be anything at this point.  
“Jesu- Clint. What the hell are you doing?”  
“Um, excuse you, I may be a trained assassin, but I am also a great fucking doctor and I will heal your ass so fine you won’t even know the meaning of bruise is anymore.” Matt snorted at that, as much as he hates to admit it, Clint was adorably cute all the time.  
“Clint.”  
“Yes Sugar Bean, light of my life and love of all my heart?” Clint replied. Matt didn’t even need sight to know the shit eating smirk on his face.  
“Shut up.” 

Turns out, Clint was not lying. He really wasn’t terrible at aiding wounds. Maybe because he himself was constantly putting himself through dangerous shit that always ended in more than just a few stitches, but that was an issue to be handled with another day. 'Another day' of course meaning only when it proves to be life ruining. Anyway.

Either way, the wound on his side was just a small little stab right below his ribs, nothing he wasn’t used to, and was quickly taken care of by his lovely lovely boyfriend. Although, Matt is almost certain that having to be striped down to nothing but his boxers was not necessary, Clint was persistent and didn't bother to do shit until it was seen through. Matt was bracing himself on his kitchen counter-top as Clint was crouched down in front of him, sticking a band-aid on the just taken care of legion.  
“And there we go, a sick ass Hulk band-aid and everything.” Clint said, very clearly proud of himself, as he kissed Matt’s injury.

“Are you always gonna be like this? Because we might have to break up if you are.” Matt chuckled, trying his best to cover up the fact that he was ticklish. It would be the literal end of him is Clint ever found out he was ticklish.  
“Aw, well, too bad. I’ve already got you in my clutches, babe, never gonna escape.” Clint laughed, standing back up and confidently resting his hands at the swell of Matt’s waist.  
“Har har Clint, now can I please go put on some pants?”  
“Sorry hun, can’t risk the possibility of you making your wound worse.”  
“Clint, that literally makes no sense. Wearing pants won’t to do anything to it.”  
“So?”  
“And I just want to put on sweatpants.”  
“And?”  
“Clint!”  
“I don’t make the rules Murdork, it’s just how it is.” Clint persisted, pressing small little kisses everywhere on Matt's face. Matt wished he was more surprised than he actually was.  
"Clin-"  
“Boxers only, doctor’s orders. Sorry bear-bear.” Clint purred, pressing a small, slow kiss to Matt’s lips. 

"Bear-bear? What the hell, what does that even me-" Matt eventually just sighed and went along with it. As long as it meant kisses. “Alright, fine, can I at least sleep?” Matt groaned, tracing along the shell of Clint’s hearing-aid, pressing his own small kisses on Clint's jaw.  
“Only if I’m there with you.” Clint was just non-stop with the cockiness tonight apparently, as he had literally grabbed Matt and lifted him up, bridal style mind you, and carried them both to the couch.  
“We… We have a bedroom ya know?” Matt said, but didn't bother to actually remove himself from the couch.  
“Yeah, but you’re really heavy and I didn’t wanna carry you that far.” Clint huffed.  
“Fuck off Clint.” Matt chuckled. 

The two shuffled around for a good, compromising minute before finally getting comfortable enough. Clint took out his hearing-aid and wrapped his arms around Matt’s shoulders as he sunk deeper into a couch. The smell of mint, coffee cake and burnt cigarette back to wafting over Matt’s senses and everything was normal again. Despite the very wet spot of blood on his couch, everything was normal again and he was back to just passing out with Clint as comfort.  
“I love you Clint.” Matt mumbled, half asleep. 

Clint didn’t hear, but knew that Matt had said it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title are the lyrics from the song 'Preach' by Keiynan Lonsdale.


End file.
